Destiny
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Tangisanku semakin deras mengalir ketika kau menghangatkanku dengan pelukanmu yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Sudah berapa tahun terlewati ketika terakhir kau memelukku seperti ini? broken!IchiHina and slight!IchiHime for BFV May, Opposite Crush :D


Err- sebenernya ini sih buat Hysteria Preamble tapi karena aku gabisa posting tepat waktu, buat tema yang ini aja deh. Aku paksain dikit gapapa kan panitia? *kedip*

Aku pakai pair broken!IchiHina ini karena maksain dengan tema sekarang 'Opposite Crush', dan aku pilih dengan StrongxWeak. Well, Cuma persepsiku aja sih sebenernya, karena Ichigo bisa keluarin bankai, aku anggap dia sebagai the strong one, kalo Hinamori sih sebenernya karena aku bingung mau pair sama siapa *dor*

Fict ini adalah curhatan abal author yang terinspirasi habis-habisan sama lagu Do You – Ne-Yo (feat. Utada), Be Without You – Mary J. Blige, My All Is In You – Super Junior, dan beberapa lagu lainnya.

* * *

><p><em>Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)<em>

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)_

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

_~ Be Without You – Mary J. Blige_

* * *

><p>Gelas koktail berdenting untuk keberapa kalinya (aku terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya) di dekatku dan kulihat Rukia-chan dan Abarai-kun sedang berlomba menghabiskan sampanye. Entah sudah gelas keberapa yang mereka habiskan mengingat mereka berdua adalah peminum yang hebat—tidak sepertiku.<p>

"Lima!"

Ah, sudah hampir mulai rupanya.

"Empat!"

"Tiga!"

Segera saja aku beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki sejak tadi dan sedikit berlari keluar menuju kolam renang yang juga merupakan salah satu sisi dari taman belakang di rumahmu—berusaha memenuhi paru-paruku dengan udara luar yang begitu menusuk tubuhku yang hanya terbalut cocktail dress sederhana berwarna peach.

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" teriakan keras itu terdengar bersamaan dan sama sekali tidak harmonis karena disambut dengan bunyi terompet dan juga tawa keras dari semua orang yang ada disini. Di pesta tahun baru yang selalu kau adakan setiap tahun setelah kau pindah kesini dengan_nya_.

DOR!

Aku mendongak dan menghela napas panjang. Tidak sedikitpun ada senyuman yang mengukiri wajahku. Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu perayaan bodoh ini. Karena sama saja artinya dengan aku menghitung berapa lama kau pergi dariku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Destiny

© Park Young Rin

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

_~broken!IchiHina and IchiHime special for BVF May, Opposite Crush~_

.

"_I still can't let go of the one person who means so much to me  
>I can't live without you, My all is in you."<em>

_(Love Like This) My All Is In You - Super Junior_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di atas kursi kayu yang ada di tamanmu dan merenung. Membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi di tempat ini setelah lima tahun sudah kau pergi dari hidupku.<p>

Di kursi ini mungkin saja beberapa hal yang bagi orang lain begitu biasa, namun special untukmu.

Mungkin di kursi inilah pertama kali kau duduk bersama Hime setelah bulan madu kalian di Hawaii. Atau mungkin Hime menghabiskan waktunya menunggumu pulang dari kantor di kursi ini sambil mendengarkan music klasik—katanya music klasik bagus untuk perkembangan janin bukan?—di hari-hari kehamilan putra pertamamu. Atau juga mungkin putramu menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain di halamanmu dan duduk di atas kursi ini ketika terlalu lelah.

Semua kemungkinan mungkin saja terjadi kan?

Walaupun aku lelah memikirkannya, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mengapa aku bisa begitu bodoh. Aku tahu tak akan ada masa depan bagi kita berdua. Akulah orang pertama yang ayah dan ibumu beritahu tentang perjodohanmu dengan Hime karena ayah dan ibumu sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka juga dank arena juga mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kita saat itu.

Namun aku masih saja tak peduli, aku memang egois karena menganggap aku sudah cukup untukmu dan kita akan bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

Ternyata? Kau berpaling juga padanya.

Padahal kau pernah bilang kau benci rambut orange yang kau miliki dan bersumpah padaku tidak akan menikahi wanita berambut orange secantik apapun wanita itu. Dasar pembohong. Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku paling benci jika ada yang berbohong padaku? Mengapa kau melakukannya juga?

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kau mencintainya. Kau mencintainya sampai-sampai kau mau menikahinya dan meninggalkan benihmu di dalam tubuhnya. Menitipkan buah cintamu padanya dan baru bisa kau sentuh secara nyata sembilan bulan lebih sepuluh hari kemudian.

Aku tidak marah padamu, tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu sejak kecelakaan itu aku tidak akan bisa hamil karena kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku dan juga menbuatku koma selama sebulan itu telah merusak rahimku—membuatku tidak akan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi yang lucu yang berasal dari dalam tubuh_ku_. Dan aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melihat wajah sedihmu ketika kau tahu kenyataan ini.

Karena itulah aku merelakanmu untuk pergi. Aku tahu kau begitu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah. Seorang ayah yang hebat untuk anak-anakmu. Karena walaupun kau tak pernah membicarakan topic ini di depanku, aku _tahu_ kau menginginkannya. Aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita selama bersamaku dan bertahan untuk tak menyakiti perasaanku dengan selalu berada disampingku. Tapi tak selamanya kau bisa bertahan, aku tahu itu. Kau menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil bisa kupenuhi dan aku menyadarinya. Karena itulah aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu.

Oke, mungkin hanya sedikit…

No offense, semua mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang ayah, memikirkan nama yang akan kau berikan untuk anakmu, memilih pakaian-pakaian bayi dan perlengkapan bayi lainnya yang lucu-lucu bersama istrimu, menggendong anakmu dan menenangkannya ketika anakmu menangis, ataupun bermain bersama anakmu di waktu senggangmu. Aku tahu kau begitu menginginkannya.

Dan aku merusaknya dengan masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Walaupun kita begitu bahagia pada awalnya, namun aku menyadari pada akhirnya aku hanyalah pengganggu, perusak.

Tidak, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku kalau seharusnya kita tidak bersama. Tapi sejak kapan wanita lebih memilih logika dibanding perasaannya? Dan tentu saja aku memilih perasaanku. _That precious moment that we shared together in past_. Aku rela menukarnya dengan apapun yang kupunya demi melihat kebahagiaanmu dan juga kebahagiaanku.

_That first, second, third, and all the kisses that we shared._

_All the hugs._

_All the beautiful memories about us_.

_I'd love to sacrificed myself if it's necessary._

* * *

><p>"Hinamori?"<p>

Aku menoleh dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman walaupun aku tahu dia tak akan tertipu, dia mengenalku terlalu baik.

Segera saja Hitsugaya-kun menanggalkan tuxedo putihnya dan memakaikannya di pundakku—menghangatkanku sambil mengomel persis seperti ibu-ibu, "gadis bodoh, kenapa kau pakaian setipis ini di malam musim dingin? Apa kau ingin sakit dan merepotkanku lagi besok?"

"Arigatou," bisikku pelan dan terkikik pelan. Kami berdua terdiam dan mendongak—memanjakan mata dengan jutaan percikan serta letupan warna-warni indah yang menghiasi Tokyo di malam tahun baru ini sembari sesekali menyesap sampanye yang kami pegang.

"Ini untukmu," akhirnya Hitsugaya-kun berkata setelah parade kembang api berakhir sembari menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna ungu tua (atau mungkin biru tua? Entahlah, warnanya tidak begitu jelas karena Hitsugaya-kun menyerahkannya disaat penerangan sedang sedikit redup) yang dihiasi pita berwarna silver.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku basa-basi sambil memperhatikan kotak itu.

"Hadiah tahun baru."

"Arigatou," jawabku. Aku membukanya tanpa antusias sama sekali tetapi tentu saja aku berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaaan sahabatku ini dengan menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah sendirian saja.

"Indah sekali," komentarku ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah kalung perak (atau mungkin emas putih?) dengan bandul berbentuk hati berwarna pink yang dikelilingi berlian kecil.

"Kau tahu ini batu apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan jujur.

"Ruby."

Aku terbelalak kaget, "benarkah? Hitsugaya-kun, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Dia hanya tertawa dan melepas rantai kalung itu dari kotaknya dan berdiri di belakangku—memakaikannya.

"Cocok dengan baju yang kau pakai," pujinya, "aku masih ingat ketika kita di sekolah dulu, kau selalu bilang padaku untuk membelikanmu kalung ruby ketika kita sudah dewasa nanti, aku hanya berusaha menurutimu supaya kau berhenti menggangguku dengan urusan ruby ini,"

Dan pada malam itulah, senyuman pertamaku terukir.

* * *

><p><em>I know what we had is dead and gone<em>

_Too many times you made me cry_

_And I don't mean to interrupt your life_

_I just wonder do I ever crossed your mind?_

_._

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me, anymore_

_Do you?_

_~ Do You (feat. Utada) – Ne-Yo_

* * *

><p>Kembali lagi di neraka—maaf, maksudku rumahmu. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tersiksa seperti di neraka.<p>

Semuanya begitu asing. Begitu berbeda. Bahkan _kau_ juga tampak berbeda malam ini. Begitu aneh melihat_mu_ tertawa disamping_nya_ sementara dia menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah kecil lucu yang kini sedang tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

Kau yang terbalut pakaian serba hitam—kemeja hitam, tuxedo hitam, dan tentu saja celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam—terlihat begitu asing bagiku. Hei, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menggunakan pakaian resmi seperti ini, bukankah dulu akulah yang memilihkan tuxedo yang akhirnya kau pakai di Upacara Pemberkatan pernikahanmu dengan Orihime-chan empat tahun silam? Dan juga selama lima belas tahun persahabatan kita sampai sekarang dan juga tujuh tahun aku bersamamu dengan status yang lebih special, tentu saja aku sering melihatmu dengan setelan mewah dan resmi seperti yang kau pakai sekarang. Aku hanya lebih suka melihat kau yang memakai T-shirt dan juga celana piyama sambil mengunyah popcorn dan menghabiskan hari kita dengan menonton DVD seharian penuh. Lebih terlihat sepertimu. _Anyway_, apakah kau masih suka melakukannya sampai sekarang? Sendiri? Atau bersamanya?

Tenang saja, kau tetap terlihat begitu tampan dimataku. Namun kau membuatku sedikit takut. Warna itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan dirimu. Benar-benar terasa unfamiliar. Seperti kehidupanmu yang sekarang.

Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak mau merusak pesta besarmu. Aku sudah bersyukur kau masih mengingatku dan mengundangku. Aku hanya teringat kembali saat-saat dulu.

Hanya aku, anjing kita, sekotak besar cokelat, sewadah penuh popcorn, dua botol besar soda, dan kau, Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

><p><em>~ 2 days latter<em>

_Diprediksi, style seperti inilah yang akan kembali memberkan influence terhadap perkembangan fashion dunia…_

"Moshi-moshi?" ujarku tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel. Sedikit kesal karena suara ponsel yang mengganggu acara nonton TVku di hari ini. _Please_, ini hari minggu dan aku ingin menikmati hari liburku!

"_Hina-chan_," aku tersentak dan nyaris saja ponselku terlepas dari genggamanku ketika aku mendengar suaranya.

Suara yang begitu aku rindukan dan nyaris setelah perpisahan kita dia nyaris tak pernah meneleponku sama sekali.

"_Ini aku, Ichigo."_

Tentu saja aku tahu ini kau bodoh. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang di dunia ini dengan panggilan 'Hina-chan' seperti tadi. Apakah mungkin kau melakukannya tanpa sadar? Memanggilku dengan nama itu seperti dulu?

"Aku tahu," jawabku datar. Aku pun mendengar suara tawanya. Mungin tawa gugup.

"_Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku dirumah, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. 'Bernapaslah, Hinamori Momo. Ingatlah untuk bernapas.'

"_Kebetulan Orihime sedang keluar bersama teman-temannya dan aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan apa-apa. Bisakah kau kesini? Aku tidak memaksa tentu saja,"_

"Eh?" hanya itulah responku. Terlalu shock mendengar permintaannya.

"_Hina-chan?"_

"Tentu." Jawabku datar. Masih berusaha menemukan lagi nyawaku.

"_Baguslah! Kutunggu dirumahku sekarang. Kau masih ingat rumahku kan?"_

"Tentu saja." Payah, bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara tawaku yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan. 'Ayolah Hinamori Momo, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ayolah, ini hanya Kurosaki Ichigo!'

Setelah menutup flap ponselku dengan bunyi yang cukup keras aku segera menghembuskan napas keras-keras. 'Tenangkan dirimu, Hinamori Momo.'

Aku langsung menekan tombol _off_ pada remote TVku dan meraih kunci mobil, blazer, serta barang-barang penting yang akan kubawa. Tenang saja, walaupun aku masih shock, kerja otakku belum rusak.

* * *

><p>Wow, belum sempat aku mengetuk pintunya, bunyi tangis sudah menyambutku. <em>Great<em>.

Segera saja aku menekan bell dan tak lama kemudian Kurosaki-kun membukakan pintu dan memberikan senyumannya yang begitu teringat jelas di otakku dan begitu aku rindukan. Aku sedikit berpaling dari tatapannya karena aku tak ingin merusak hari ini, aku tidak ingin menangis hari ini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," itulah kata pertamanya padaku. Dan hanya senyuman yang bisa kuberikan padanya sebagai balasan atas ucapannya.

"Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang tidak ada urusan apa-apa," ujarku.

"Masuklah, aku akan memasukkan Ichiro ke kamarnya dulu," katanya sebelum meninggalkanku yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu canggung berada di rumahmu.

Aku sama sekali belum pernah kesini sendirian, selalu ada Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun, atau Hitsugaya-kun yang menemaniku disini. Sejujurnya, aku belum siap dan takut. Takut untuk merasa tersakiti lagi.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan meletakkan tas tanganku di atas sofa lalu berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat isi rumahmu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah pigura ukiran yang sangat indah berwarna silver terpajang dengan sempurna diatas salah satu meja kacamu yang terletak tepat di samping pintu kaca menuju halaman belakang rumahmu. Hanya ada satu pigura itu yang ada di atas meja kaca. Seakan kau sengaja mengistimewakannya. Aku tidak heran mengapa kau begitu. Tawa yang tergambar jelas di foto ini sudah menjawab semuanya.

Kurosaki Ichiro.

Putramu.

Melihat foto ini membuatku berpikir, siapa yang membuatnya tersenyum? Apakah kau? Apakah si fotografer? Atau Hime?

Aku meraih pigura itu dan mendekatkannya agar pandanganku bisa lebih jelas. Usianya pasti tidak lebih dari tiga tahun sewaktu kau mengambil foto ini. Dengan senyumannya yang begitu bersinar dan juga innocent, rambut berwarna orange terang yang tampak sedikit acak-acakan namun tetap nyaman untuk dilihat, dan juga pose yang begitu lucu yang dilakukannya saat kau mengambil foto ini membuat semua orang pasti betah untuk berlama-lama menatap foto ini, sepertiku.

Melihat foto ini benar-benar membuatku takut. Dia tampak begitu persis seperti kau, Ichigo. Seperti _mini-size_ darimu. Matanya, bentuk wajah, warna rambut, bentuk rambut, dan bahkan senyumnya begitu persis sepertimu. Hingga membuatku merasa melihat foto masa kecilmu dan bukannya foto anak lelakimu.

Eh?

Segera saja aku menghapus air mata yang menetes begitu saja tanpa kusadari secara asal dengan tanganku dan berharap kau tak melihatnya ataupun bekasnya.

"Hina-chan?"

Aku terkesiap dan segera menengok ke belakang. Kau menatapku dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Kau…menangis?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku secara spontan—dan tentu saja kau tahu aku berbohong, aku pembohong yang buruk—dan menarik sedikit ujung bibirku—membentuk sedikit lengkungan bibir yang sama sekali tak bisa kukategorikan sebagai senyuman—untuk menutupi apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu sebentar," tanpa menunggu responmu aku segera berlari melewati lorong sebelum air mataku kembali tumpah dan segera menutup kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu. Aku merasa kacau.

Sakit. Melihatmu membuatku sakit. Aku tak tahan.

"_Hina-chan…"_

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha meredam rintihanku dan menjawab dengan bibir yang bergetar hebat, "ya?"

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Y-ya…" jawabku dengan suara yang terdengar begitu dipaksakan untuk terdengar baik-baik saja, "a-aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo."

"_Hina, biarkan aku masuk."_

"JANGAN!" jeritku tak terkendali, "s-sungguh, aku baik-baik saj-saja, Ichigo,"

Bohong, aku membutuhkanmu, Ichigo. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku membutuhkan penopang hidup. Cepatlah masuk dan genggamlah aku seperi dulu.

Tongkatku. Semangatku. Nyawaku.

Aku membutuhkannya dan hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan itu semua padaku, Ichigo.

Sebuah suara yang begitu kencang mengagetkanku dan membuat tangisanku semakin deras mengalir ketika kau menghangatkanku dengan pelukanmu yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Sudah berapa tahun terlewati ketika terakhir kau memelukku seperti ini, Ichigo? Lima tahun yang lalu mungkin? Atau mungkin enam tahun? Aku sudah lupa. Sudah terlalu lama aku tak merasakan kehangatanmu seperti ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo, aku merindukanmu.

* * *

><p>"Gomenasai, Ichigo," bisikku pelan.<p>

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," balasmu lembut sembari merapatkan pelukanmu di tubuhku. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin kehangatan ini pergi.

"Aku sudah mencobanya," ujarku frustasi dengan suara serak, "aku tidak ingin datang dan mengacaukan harimu, aku ingin dekat dengan Ichiro-kun, spserti yang kau inginkan…"

"Aku tidak percaya aku mengacaukannya…" keluhku, "aku benar-benar bodoh"

"Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun, tenanglah," aku tidak sebodoh itu, _okay_, aku tahu aku sudah merusaknya, "perlahan-lahan pasti berhasil,"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal," ujarku lagi, "jangan berpikir aku tidak bahagia untukmu, aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia!"

Aku menghela napas dan mengedipkan mataku untuk menjatuhkan air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak mataku, "hanya saja… terlalu sulit untukku. Terlalu berat bebannya."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya, "aku juga susah kalau kau menangis. Aku benci melihatmu menangis, rasanya aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"

Oh Tuhan, apakah benar apa yang kudengar barusan? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?

"Gomenasai,"

"Sudahlah," katanya, "jangan meminta maaf lagi, kau tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun."

* * *

><p>"Dia luar biasa," bisikku pelan—tidak ingin membangunkan Ichiro-kun yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, "dia begitu mirip denganmu, Ichigo"<p>

"_Yeah_, banyak yang bilang begitu," ujarmu santai sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu aku rindukan.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar bercat biru muda itu dan duduk di atas sofa—menenangkan diriku.

"Selamat kepadamu, sekali lagi," kataku.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya," jawabku, "pernikahanmu yang bahagia, anakmu yang lucu. Kehidupanmu yang begitu sempurna dan bahagia."

"Hina-chan…"

"Nani?" tanyaku. Kau memelukku dan aku hanya bisa diam.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya juga," apa kau bilang?

Aku pasti salah dengar kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga akan mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia seperti yang kurasakan saat ini, kau hanya perlu menunggu takdir itu datang padamu," ujarmu bijak, "pasti nanti akan ada saatnya dimana kau menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik padaku dan mencintaimu lebih daripada aku dan membahagiakanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Bersabarlah," potongnya, "dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Bersabarlah, dan takdir pasti akan mendatangimu dan memberikan kebahagiaan kepadamu," ujarmu sebelum mempererat pelukanmu.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan untuk keberapa kalinya, aku menangis.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Baik, silahkan lempar saya.  
>Saya akui saya gagal bikin HurtComfort dan Angst seperti yang saya inginkan.

.

Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival May, Opposite Crush,

Untuk Oliv a.k.a kuroliv

Dan special untuk Aqila Fatheyya Syafaat, keponakanku tersayang :D

.

Review?

.

May 2011

Park Young Rin


End file.
